Happy Hour
by Nielita
Summary: Sexta feira a tarde... Todo trabalhador merece o desfrutar de uma happy hour [RoyxRiza]


**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist e seus personagens são criação de Hiromu Arakawa. Portanto, mesmo que vocês gostem muito da fic, e queiram me pagar muitos mil reais por ela, sinto, mas não poderei receber.

**N/A:** Como é bom voltar às origens... Royai for ever! Depois de ser inspirada pela leitura do trabalho de tanta gente boa dessa fandom, achei que devia me esforçar e fazer alguma coisa também...

* * *

**Happy Hour**

* * *

Tanto em Amestris, quanto na Alemenha ou em qualquer lugar do universo havia aquele ritual. Ocorria normalmente às sextas, após o horário de expediente, mas sempre, absolutamente sempre, longe da presença dos olhos e ouvidos atentos do chefe. É aquele momento mágico em que os empregados podem se reunir tranqüilamente e desabafar, ou mesmo falar coisas impróprias e por vezes inverídicas sobre aquele que exerce a função de chefia. 

Por um acaso, alguns subordinados do Coronel Roy Mustang se encontravam realizando aquele tipo de reunião. Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc e Breda saíram quase que juntos ao final do expediente. Coincidência que naturalmente os levou ao desfrutar da Happy Hour no bar mais próximo e propício da região, no caso, "Adega do Quartel", ponto de encontro dos militares.

É verdade que eles eram três subordinados exemplares, leais e competentes, além de servirem de muito bom grado ao Coronel. A patente mais alta de Roy também não o impedia de ser uma boa pessoa. Mas não importa o quanto você goste ou seja amigo do seu chefe, sempre haverá alguma coisa pra reclamar sobre ele, porque chefe é chefe e ponto final.

Riza foi a primeira a desabafar as mágoas.

- Essa semana foi terrível... Tive de preencher duas dúzias de relatórios, bastava o Coronel assinar e despachar, mas como ele passou boa parte do tempo dormindo, perdeu metade dos prazos e agora eu vou ter que fazer de novo!

Havoc continuou...

- E eu... ele me mandou fazer ronda no subúrbio mais violento. Foi uma trabalheira danada, enquanto ele foi passear no Centro da cidade.

Breda também ia começar seu momento desabafo quando foi interrompido...

- Ah não... que droga, olhem bem ali!

Havoc e Riza viraram-se para observar o que exatamente Breda apontava. Avistado pela janela, caminhando na calçada: o chefe, pronto para aparecer na hora indesejada.

- Vamos torcer e ele vai passar reto – Murmurou Havoc.

Momentos de tensão e angústia. Roy dava passos em câmera lenta, ao menos para Havoc, Riza e Breda pareciam que eram. Um pouco mais, um pouco mais, um pouco mais... E passou reto!

Os rapazes comemoraram, não seria daquela vez que todas as paqueras da noite estariam perdidas. Contudo, Riza fraquejou, como aliás ela sempre fazia.

- Ah não rapazes... Vamos chamá-lo. Ele vai ficar muito decepcionado se souber que estivemos aqui e nem o convidamos.

- Ô Riza... O expediente já acabou, não precisa mais paparicar o Coronel.

- Vai ser puxa-saco... Só porque é a funcionária preferida.

- Deixem de ser bobos. Vou lá chamá-lo, sim?

Apesar da entonação, aquilo era quase uma afirmativa e quem teria coragem de se contrapor a Hawkeye e suas afirmações? Eles é que não iam fazer uma coisa dessas. E no fundo perceberam que seria uma boa oportunidade de dar uma forcinha pra um amigo.

Riza levantou-se, precisaria correr se quisesse alcançar o seu Coronel.

- Roy! – Chamou ela ainda arfante

- Hawkeye, algum problema?

- Não... É que Breda, Havoc e eu estávamos na Adega quando vimos você passar. Não quer passar lá também?

- Sei não, talvez eles fiquem chateados do chefe aparecer na festinha dos subordinados.

- Que nada... Esses caras te adoram.

- Tudo bem, mas só porque será um prazer desfrutar da companhia de tão bela dama.

- Coronel...

- Ok. Sem brincadeiras, só não faça esse olhar de brava.

Riza sorriu. Ela, brava? Aonde?

Chegando de volta ao bar, Roy e Riza se depararam com uma surpresa: Nem sinal de Breda ou Havoc.

- Parece que tomamos um bolo, hein Hawkeye?

- Esses dois. É melhor terem uma boa explicação quando eu os encontrar...

- Também não sei o que deu na cabeça deles...

Mas Roy sorria tão cínico e cheio de segundas intenções que Riza já supunha o que tinha acontecido. Lealdade masculina... cheirava a alguma armação para envolvê-la numa trama sórdida.

- Mas já que estamos aqui, posso te pagar uma bebida. – Já acenou para a garçonete que prontamente veio atendê-los – Dois chopps, por favor.

- Muito obrigada, mas não precisa, Coronel.

- Claro que precisa! Aliás, depois de quantas você fica mais receptiva a brincadeirinhas?

- Devo alertá-lo que eu já processei um chefe por assédio sexual. – Disse se sentado à mesa e confirmando para a garçonete o pedido de Roy..

- É mesmo? Mas você não me processaria... Processaria?

- Nunca diga nunca.

- Acho que vou correr esse risco.

E beberam, conversaram, brincaram... e a noite acabou onde tinha de acabar, numa happy hour.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/F: **Ok, final sugestivo. Entendam o que quiserem heheh Eu é que não ia escrever "eles deram três beijinhos e foram embora". 

Ai o valor de uma sexta feira a tarde... Espero que nenhum chefe meu leia essa fic (exceto pela Lailla, "the boss"). Todos eles sempre aparecem na hora da birita... apesar de ter uns que são muito legais mesmo.


End file.
